


Amnésie

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Que faire quand l'amour de votre vie ne se rappelle plus qui vous êtes?





	1. Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Chaton, Mel et Océ pour leur soutien. <3
> 
> Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas .
> 
> Enjoy :)

Yann trouvait le temps affreusement long dans ce couloir d'hôpital. Depuis l'accident de Martin, le temps semblait s'écouler en minutes interminables et douloureuses. Lui qui allait si souvent dans des pays dangereux, il se retrouvait mis en danger en allant faire un reportage en France, élections obligent. Yann maudit le calendrier politique de toutes ses forces. Martin était à l'hôpital depuis me vendredi. Le choc avait été extrêmement violent et le jeune homme avait été blessé à la tête. Clément s'en était sorti avec des côtés fêlées et un bras cassé. Martin avait perdu connaissance et les médecins avaient fait tous les tests nécessaires vendredi et samedi pour savoir si le cerveau avait été touché. Yann et la famille du jeune homme n'avaient pu le voir qu'endormi pour l'instant. Mais apparemment il s'était réveillé plutôt dans la journée et les médecins, après les vérifications d'usage (vérifier s'ils connaissaient son nom, son prénom, sa date de naissance..), les avaient prévenu qu'ils pouvaient venir le voir. Ils attendaient donc ensemble dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière leur fit signe d'entrer. 

Un bandage blanc enserrait la tête du jeune homme. Il sourit en les voyant entrer. Sa mère et sa sœur se précipitèrent pour lui faire un câlin et son père le serra aussi dans ses bras. Quand vint le tour de Yann de s'approcher, son sourire devint gêné.

« Je suis désolé mais qui êtes-vous ? » 

Interdit, les bras que Yann avait levé retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Sa bouche resta entrouverte sous le choc alors que son regard ne quittait pas le visage de son compagnon. Il le regardait aussi, pas agressif mais curieux, comme si c'était réellement la première fois qu'il le voyait.   
Après l'inquiétude vive causée par cette phrase, le médecin fût rappelé et à nouveau le ballet des examens recommença. Le verdict tomba enfin après des heures interminables. 

« Je crains que M. Weill ne souffre d'une amnésie rétrograde épisodique, due au violent traumatisme crânien qu'il a subi dans l'accident. Ce qui signifie qu'un pan entier de sa vie lui est désormais inconnu, il nous faut découvrir quelle période cette amnésie couvre. Il semblerait que puisqu'il ne se souvient pas de vous M. Barthès, on puisse remonter à 2012.  Rassurez-vous, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit temporaire, nous avons de bonnes raisons de l'espérer. Les souvenirs devraient revenir à la surface petit à petit, des émotions, des détails infimes puis progressivement des événements précis. Je vous demande de ne pas le brusquer cependant, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux dans le processus de guérison. Laissez-le se réapproprier sa propre vie à son rythme, guidez-le mais ne le poussez pas trop fort. »  
Yann écoutait le discours sans bouger, glacé par la terrible réalité qui lui parvenait. Oublié, Martin les avait oublié, effacé, rasé de sa mémoire. Pour combien de temps ? Et de quoi se rappelait-il au juste ? 

Les jours qui suivirent permirent de déterminer précisément l'étendue de la période qui avait disparu de la mémoire de Martin. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient avant son embauche à Bangumi, avant sa rencontre avec Yann, avant leur couple.. Il ne se rappelait aucun de ses reportages, aucun des moments passés avec l'équipe, et surtout aucun des moments avec son compagnon. Hugo était le seul dont il se rappelait, en tout logique, ayant fait ses études avec lui. Ils convinrent donc que c'est avec son ami journaliste qu'il vivrait le temps qu'il retrouve son autonomie. Yann rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis plusieurs semaines avec le reporter et s'effondra, incapable de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. L'affreuse sensation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard indifférent de Martin à son encontre lui vrillait le cœur à chaque seconde. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'indifférence entre eux, dès le début, l'attraction avait été immédiate. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, accrochés, aguichés même, mais jamais ignorés. Martin était poli avec lui quand il allait lui rendre visite avec les autres chez Hugo (il n'avait pas le courage d'y aller seul) et c'était bien le problème.. Il était poli, avec cette indifférence froide qui lui arrachait le cœur. Alors il renonça à y aller, il renonça à parler à Martin, à essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'ils étaient eux, avant, quand la terre tournait encore rond et qu'ils se réveillaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Maintenant Yann se réveillait dans un lit froid et lui semblait sentir son cœur qui saignait dans sa poitrine. 

« Tu devrais lui dire pour vous deux, » commentait Martha en ce lundi matin. « Ce serait bien qu'il sache, pour lui et surtout pour toi. Tu as une tête de déterré.. Tu as mangé ou dormi correctement depuis toute cette histoire ? »  
Yann secoua négativement la tête. Cela faisait deux semaines que Martin était sorti de l'hôpital et habitait chez Hugo. Yann ne lui avait pas rendu visite ces derniers jours, incapable d'affronter le regard de son compagnon vacant des sentiments qu'il y rencontrait d'habitude. Il lui manquait tellement. Il fixait les figurines qui ornaient son bureau, perdus dans les marécages de ses souvenirs. Une certaine agitation remuait les couloirs et Martha alla observer ce qu'il s'y passait. 

« Yann, Martin est là ! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. « Ils arrivent avec Hugo et Laurent. »

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que les trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Yann se leva d'un bond sans pouvoir contrôler ses gestes. Il couvait Martin des yeux, et ce dernier avait du mal à soutenir l'intensité de son regard.   
Laurent expliqua que le reporter lui avait demandé de venir au bureau afin de voir et comprendre qui il était en tant que journaliste et ce qu'il faisait exactement pour eux. Laurent lui avait soumis l'idée de lui montrer toutes les anciennes émissions auxquelles il avait participé afin qu'il suive l'actualité nationale et internationale qu'il avait aussi oublié et qu'il s'imprègne de l'univers dans lequel il évoluait. 

« Il nous faudrait les archives des anciennes émissions Martha, pour qu'il puisse les visionner. »  
« Bien sûr ! Je m'en occuper tout de suite. Reste là Martin, je viens te chercher quand tout sera prêt ! »   
Tous sortirent du bureau et il ne resta plus que Yann et Martin. Le présentateur évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobé. Martin quant à lui, inspectait le bureau dans ses moindres recoins. 

« C'est étrange », murmura-t-il. « Cet endroit m'est familier. Je suis souvent venu ici? » 

Yann sentit la douleur familière lui écraser la poitrine à nouveau. S'il était souvent ici ? Ce bureau avait abrité leurs premiers baisers, fébriles et impatients, sur le canapé derrière sa chaise. Il avait vu leurs disputes, leurs réconciliations, leurs espoirs et leurs doutes. Ils s'étaient aimés dans ce bureau, ils s'y étaient quittés aussi puis ils avaient fini par s'y retrouver. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, alors il lui hocha simplement la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. 

« Oh je connais ça : » s'exclama le reporter, en prenant la tasse Motown pleine de café encore chaud entre ses mains. « Elle est à moi ?» demanda-t-il candidement à Yann, un air enfantin sur le visage. Yann sentit un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres.   
« Non elle est à moi, c'est un cadeau que tu m'as ramené d'un de tes reportages. C'est le cas pour beaucoup des choses que tu vois ici » ajouta-t-il en désignant les souvenirs qui ornaient en nombre son bureau.

« C'est moi qui t'ai ramené tout ça ? » demanda Martin, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. « ça fait beaucoup même si apparemment les voyages sont ma spécialité. Tu dois être un bon patron si je te fais des cadeaux à chaque fois. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. L'espèce d'un instant Yann vit son amant tel qu'il aurait dû être et il dût regarder ailleurs pour ne pas craquer. 

« On est amis toi et moi ? » la question le prit par surprise. Martin le regardait, inquisiteur. « J'ai l'impression qu'on l'est mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »   
Yann dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus de simples amis. S'ils l'avaient été un jour. Martin était persuadé du contraire, il lui répétait souvent que l'amitié pure n'avait jamais existé entre eux, qu'elle avait toujours été teintée par la tension sexuelle qui était apparu dès le début de leur relation. Yann n'avait jamais pu lui donner tord. Il ferait une exception cette fois-ci.

« Oui, on est amis Martin, de très bons amis. Depuis le début où tu as commencé à travailler ici. »  
Le reporter buvait ses paroles et lui sourit. « D'accord, cela explique des choses alors.. »  
« Comme quoi ? » C'était au tour de Yann d'être curieux.  
« Oh non rien, un rêve que j'ai eu.. On discutait tous les deux dehors, il faisait nuit, on était sur un toit et on riait.. C'était récent, je crois, nos cheveux étaient comme maintenant. Je me demandais si c'était un rêve ou un souvenir. C'est assez flou en fait, je ne m'en rappelle pas bien. Mais c'est peut-être un souvenir si on est amis  du coup! »  
Yann se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Si c'était réellement un souvenir, alors il voyait très bien duquel il s'agissait.   
« Tu te rappelles autre chose ? Je peux te dire si ça s'est réellement passé.. »  
« Tu.. avais quelque chose dans la main, un gros truc, je vois pas la forme par contre. Mais on fumait ! Tu fumes aussi ? »  
« Oui je fume aussi.. »

Lui aussi se rappelait de cette nuit là. Elle avait été si joyeuse. C'était le retour de Martin, après la soirée du Parisien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit pour fumer, profitant d'être enfin seuls tous les deux après de longs mois éloignés. Martin l'avait taquiné sur son discours et s'était moqué gentiment du prix dont le présentateur ne savait pas quoi faire. Yann avait eu du mal à lui répondre, enivré comme il l'était par sa proximité. Il avait fini par arrêter de prétendre pouvoir tenir une conversation et il l'avait embrassé là sous les étoiles. Le premier baiser depuis le mois d'octobre et son retour express.   
« Tu en as mis du temps.. » avait murmuré Martin contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
« J'ai failli t'embrasser quand tu es arrivé au bureau ce matin.. » lui avait confessé. « Je me suis retenu juste à temps. »  
« Bah alors, je t'ai trop manqué ? » le taquina Martin, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.  
« Et pas moi peut-être ? » répliqua Yann en se reculant légèrement.   
Le jeune homme avait ri doucement et réclamé sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas résisté longtemps avant de rentrer dans l'appartement du plus vieux et fêter leurs retrouvailles de façon plus sensuelle. 

Le bruit des pas de Martha tira Yann hors de sa rêverie. Elle venait chercher Martin. « Toutes les émissions sont prêtes, tu peux venir commencer à les regarder si tu veux.. »   
Le jeune homme avait accepté avec enthousiasme et était parti sans jeter un regard en arrière. Le présentateur se retrouva figé dans la solitude étouffante de son bureau. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite avec rapidité afin de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'en échapper. 

Il résista à la tentation d'aller chercher Martin pour lui parler à nouveau. Il se contenta de l'observer aller et venir dans l'open space. A chaque fois qu'il approchait, une bulle d'espoir se formait dans sa poitrine, en espérant qu'il franchisse le seuil de son bureau pour échanger quelques mots ou un sourire. Mais il ne regardait jamais dans sa direction et la bulle d'espoir explosait en un millier de petits poignards venant lui transpercer le cœur. 

Le lendemain, il le fit venir dans son bureau. « Tiens, ton nouveau téléphone. » dit-il doucement en lui tendant l'appareil. Martin le prit délicatement dans sa main, surpris.   
« Je suis désolé mais il n 'y a plus aucun numéro dessus. Je crois que tu les as dans un carnet dans ton bureau. »  
« D'accord, merci. » fit Martin, pensif. Il était surpris que ce soit son patron qui s'en soit occupé,. Comment avait-il pu avoir accès à son contrat de téléphone ? Peut-être la société le payait-il ? Il chassa ses questions d'un léger mouvement de tête. Quelque chose d'autre le taraudait.. Il caressa l'écran doucement, l'air absent..  
« Quelque chose ne va pas Martin ? » Le jeune homme leva la tête. Les yeux bleus de son patron le regardait avec douceur et sollicitude. Il se surprit à le trouver beau, cet homme en face de lui. Ses joues rosirent. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait voyons, il n'aimait pas les hommes !   
« Non rien je... » il hésitait à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais quelque chose de plus fort que lui délia sa langue.   
« Je crois que j'ai un numéro en tête.. ; Il me semble que je souviens du portable de quelqu'un.. je n'arrive pas à l'enlever de mon cerveau. »  
« Essaie-le pour voir.. Le téléphone marche, pourquoi ne pas tenter. »  
Martin regarda son patron comme pour se donner du courage, puis laissa ses doigts taper sur l'écran. Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais il appuya sur le bouton « appeler ». Au bout de quelques secondes, le téléphone de Yann vibra sur la table.   
Le présentateur le prit, observa rapidement et discrètement l'image d'eux deux qui s'affichait puis il rejeta l'appel. La boule était revenue s'accrocher à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Martin le fixait, la surprise teintant ses traits.   
« Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est ton numéro dont je me rappelle ?! »   
Yann haussa les épaules, faussement indifférent. Il évitait de regarder Martin   
« On s'appelle tout le temps pour le boulot, ça doit être pour ça. »   
Le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas. Il avait la curieuse impression que Yann lui cachait quelque chose ; et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'était. 

 

Les jours qui suivirent, Martin se plongea avec avidité dans les anciennes émissions. Se voir à l'écran était à la fois fascinant et dérangeant, lui qui n'avait pas prévu de travailler devant les caméras mais plutôt dans l'ombre. Il aimait le métier qu'il se voyait pratiquer sous ses yeux. Il lui tardait de se rappeler tous ces voyages.   
Il venait terminer toutes les émissions de 2013 et entamait celles de 2014, quand il tomba sur l'émission où il offrait la fameuse tasse bleue qui lui avait semblé si familière à son retour à la rédaction après l'accident.  
« Depuis tout ce temps.. » murmura-t-il doucement, alors que personne ne l'entendait. 

Il faisait particulièrement attention à la façon dont sa relation avec Yann transparaissait à l'écran. Ils avaient l'air si proches, si intimes... Il était surtout troublé par la façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà regardé quelqu'un de cette façon là. Y compris ses anciennes petites amies. Il avait du mal à se regarder dans ses moments-là.. Il se sentait troublé, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose tapotait dans son crâne, l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une information importante. Mais quoi ? Il s'accommodait assez bien de son amnésie, même si elle était une très grosse source de frustration par moments. Ses amis et sa famille l'avaient mis à niveau mais il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à côté de lui, tel un membre fantôme. Et cette sensation s'accentuait toujours quand il regardait les émissions. 

Pour ne plus les regarder seuls, il demanda à son patron s'il pouvait le faire dans son bureau, avec les écouteurs pour ne pas le déranger. Il avait semblé à Martin voir une ombre se glisser furtivement sur le visage de son interlocuteur mais elle fut si rapide qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Yann accepta et Martin passa ses journées sur le canapé dans le bureau du quarantenaire, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, à voir la vie se dérouler sur l'écran. Souvent cependant il se surprenait à laisser son regard vagabonder sur la silhouette menue de l'homme dont il envahissait l'espace de travail. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il sentait ses yeux se perdre dans le fouillis poivre et sel de ses cheveux ou la ligne de sa mâchoire, il se secouait mentalement pour tenter de se reconcentrer. Mais cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort. 

La présence de Martin dans son bureau était douce-amère pour Yann. La frustration de l'avoir si près sans pouvoir le toucher ni l'embrasser comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, lui brûlait l'estomac. Souvent, il n'y tenait plus et venait s'asseoir près de lui dans le canapé et ils regardaient les anciens Petit Journal ensemble. Alors il lui donnait des anecdotes pour chaque émission, sans parler d'eux et de leurs sentiments. Il garda sous silence la crise de jalousie qu'il avait au jeune homme après son interview de Macron, les fous rires en coulisse, les débats dans la salle de repos.. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait absolument à garder ces moments secrets. Une partie irrationnelle de son esprit répugnait à les dévoiler à Martin comme ça.. Il voulait qu'il s'en rappelle, sans qu'on l'aide. Que les souvenirs soient encore dans son cerveau, quelque part.. C'était totalement illogique. Et ça faisait tellement mal. 

Un jour, Martin regardait les replay en silence. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Yann s'était assis à ses côtés pour travailler sa revue de presse. Il sentit le regard du reporter sur lui.   
« Martin, quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
Le jeune homme avait les sourcils froncés et il semblait soucieux.   
« Je peux te poser une question perso ? Sur moi ? Je ne sais pas trop à qui la poser.. Je me disais que toi, peut-être tu saurais.. »  
« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »  
« Est-ce j'aime les hommes aussi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que je suis attiré par eux maintenant ? Parce que j'aime les filles, ça j'en suis sûr mais je sais pas j'ai l'impression que.... enfin je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette idée de la tête. L'idée que j'aime les hommes aussi. »

Ce que Yann ne savait pas, c'était que les rêves de Martin étaient pour beaucoup dans les doutes qui l'assaillaient sur sa sexualité à présent. Il ne voyait jamais la tête de l'homme dans ses rêves, mais il sentait ses lèvres contre sa peau, son corps nu contre le sien. Les baisers avaient un léger goût de menthe, les mains qui le caressaient étaient tendres et possessives en même temps. A chaque fois il se réveillait le souffle court et les reins en feu, empêtré dans un profond sentiment de trouble. Il aimait les femmes, pourquoi rêvait-il d'un corps d'homme ? Toujours le même en plus... Mais qui était-il ?  
Yann rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet, même si leur conversation actuelle était moins houleuse et moins chargée de tension que celles qu'ils avaient pu avoir à ce sujet.

 

Décembre 2014 :

Yann s'allongea sur le canapé de son bureau, soudain vidé de son énergie. Toute l'équipe fêtait la fin de la saison et l'arrivée des vacances. Lui n'avait comme envie que de se retrouver seul. Ces derniers mois avaient été épuisants, non pas professionnellement mais personnellement. Il venait de se séparer de son compagnon avec qui il était pourtant depuis des années. Sa relation n'avait pas résisté à une certaine tornade brune aux yeux marrons nommée Martin Weill. Yann avait tenté de lutter contre son attirance pour le jeune reporter, mais elle avait été irrésistible. Il avait craqué cet été, dans la chaleur estivale. Sentir le corps du journaliste pressé contre le sien, à l'ombre de son bureau, le cuir sous ses paumes alors qu'il embrassait fougueusement le jeune homme, cela avait été une révélation, même si ce baiser n'était pas le premier. Une tempête qui avait tout balayé en quelques secondes. Même si le baiser s'était interrompu et que Martin s'était rapidement éclipsé, visiblement troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, les conséquences avaient été irrémédiables. Son couple ne tint pas plus de quelques semaines, la goutte d'eau étant le nom de Martin murmuré en pleine intimité. Et ce n'était pas la première fois.. Yann n'avait pas essayé de le retenir et il s'était senti coupable du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti. Il se sentait libre.. Mais il avait appris que Martin ne l'était pas. Il s'était trouvé une petite amie pendant l'été.   
Yann avait senti son cœur se serrer en l'apprenant... Il ne comprenait pas. Cette jeune fille ne correspondait au tableau qui s'était dessiné entre Martin et lui, cette attirance à peine voilée. Il la voyait dans la façon qu'avait le reporter de le regarder, dans la douceur de sa voix quand il l'avait au téléphone.. ça n'avait rien à voir avec les autres journalistes. Une femme entre eux, ça ne collait pas. Ce n'était pas de la prétention mais Yann connaissait suffisamment les relations humaines pour savoir que la tension qui existait entre eux ne pouvait être uniquement dans son sens. Martin la ressentait aussi, c'était sûr. Elle faisait ployer l'air entre eux, invisible et pourtant omniprésente. Le présentateur la sentit infiltrer l'air quand le jeune homme entra dans son bureau. Son corps savait qu'il était proche alors que ses yeux étaient encore fermés. 

Un poids vint se poser à côté de lui, près de sa tête, dans le canapé. Il rouvrit les yeux. La main de Martin était suspendue en l'air, à mi chemin entre eux, comme s'il avait avancé sa main lui caresser les cheveux mais qu'il s'était rétracté entre temps. Deux orbes brunes le fixait, brillantes mais indécises. 

« On va tous aller manger, tu viens ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, ta copine sera là ? » Les orbes se rétrécirent, insatisfaites.   
« Non elle ne sera pas là, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander, je la verrai plus tard.. »  
Yann ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le plafond. Martin semblait mécontent.  
« Et toi, il ne vient pas non plus apparemment. Il est déjà parti. »   
« On est plus ensemble. »  
« Quoi ? » Martin sursauta et Yann le regarda à nouveau. « Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.. »   
« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »   
« Pourquoi faire, tu as une copine maintenant non ? »  
« ça n'a rien à voir Yann. »  
« Si tu le dis... »  
« Yann je.... je n'aime que les filles d'accord ? Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, ça ne veut rien dire !»  
« Tu parles de la fois où on s'est embrassé cet été ? Celle où tu as embrassé dans la salle de repos ? Celle où on s'est embrassé à la salle de montage, celle.... »  
« ça va, j'ai compris ! Toutes ces fois-là.. il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise... »  
« Qui essaie-tu de convaincre Martin ? Toi ou moi ? » le défia Yann, narquois. 

Martin soupira et regarda le sol. Il avait l'air perdu et le présentateur sentit une vague de tendresse l'envahir. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au jeune homme. Il comprenait, il était passé par là lui aussi. On aurait pu penser que grâce à cela, il se serait montré plus patient avec lui mais le désir le rendait égoïste. La seule chose qu'il voyait là maintenant, c'est que Martin, même s'il ne cessait de répéter qu'il était hétérosexuel, n'avait pas fait mine de bouger de ce canapé alors même qu'il sentait monter la tension entre eux comme à chaque fois. Yann se redressa doucement, comme si le moindre geste brusque risquait de faire fuir l'homme à côté de lui. Arrivé au niveau de son cou, il posa sa bouche sur la veine bleuté qui y saillait. Il sentit la respiration de Martin s'altérer et il continua à remonter tout doucement le long de la pomme d'Adam et de la mâchoire du plus jeune. Les paupières du reporter papillonnèrent avant de se fermer et Yann appuya ses dents contre la peau dorée. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge sur laquelle il s'acharnait tendrement et il continua. Il se lova contre Martin, assis sur ses genoux tout en continuant sa lente remontée. Arrivé au niveau de son oreille, il murmura d'une voix enrouée mais joueuse :   
« Que les femmes, tu es sûr ? » 

Martin tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Yann mais celui-ci le maintint contre le dossier du canapé. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un bref instant avant que le plus vieux ne réclame sa bouche avec avidité. Martin lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se venger, pas assez fort pour le sang jaillisse mais assez pour que son aîné réagisse. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné, moins précis. Yann bougeait son bassin contre celui du plus jeune, savourant les soupirs de plaisir que cette friction déclenchait chez le plus jeune. La chaleur entre eux montait de plus en plus, ils semblaient incapables de s'arrêter et pourtant Martin finit par se détacher de lui, le repoussant un peu brusquement pour se lever. Il tentait de prendre sa respiration. Yann s'approcha de lui mais il l'esquiva, lui jetant un regard apeuré.  
« Je ne peux pas faire ça.. »

Yann soupira, la déception lui mordant l'estomac.   
« Martin, plus on va ignorer ce qu'il se passe entre nous, plus ça va prendre de la place. »  
Ils se regardèrent. Yann tenta un pas vers le jeune homme.   
« Je sais que c'est effrayant.. mais plus tu vas lutter, plus ça va te ronger de l'intérieur. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'infliger ça. »

« Je suis désolé, Yann, je ne peux pas. » lui dit Martin avec regret, avant de quitter précipitamment, le bureau, laissant le présentateur désemparé, et triste. 

La soirée passa, longue et morne pour Yann. Il n'alla pas manger avec l'équipe, et il apprit que Martin qui était pas non plus. Il devait probablement être avec elle, à noyer sous trouble dans ses draps à elle, absorbé par des courbes plus douces que les siennes... Ces images chauffaient son cœur à blanc. Des coups puissants à sa porte vinrent le tirer brusquement de sa rêverie. Il espérait que ce n'était pas non ex-compagnon venu tenter de le reconquérir ou de lui cracher sa haine à la figure. Il oscillait entre l'un et l'autre en ce moment, encouragé par le fait que Martin et lui n'étaient pas encore liés ensemble, officiellement.   
Mais non, c'était Martin qui lui faisait face. Il avait les yeux rougis et les lèvres bleuies par le froid. Il avait l'air transi de froid. Yann l'agrippa par la manche et le fit rentrer dans la chaleur de son appartement. 

« Martin, qu'est ce que..  »  
« Non, le coupa Martin. La fureur teintait son visage de blanc, ses dents étaient serrées : « Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ? »  
« Si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas là. » répondit calmement Yann, en essayant de pas se sentir blessé par les paroles du cadet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Martin ? »  
« On a rompu Emilie et moi. Je suis allé la voir, on était bien, on allait coucher ensemble et.. je n'ai pas pu. Pas réussi.. On s'est disputés et elle a vu ta marque.. » Martin regarda Yann furieux, son index pointé sur l'empreinte que l'aîné avait laissé sur sa gorge.  
« Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé tout de suite si c'était toi ! Comme si ça ne faisait aucun doute si je devais la tromper avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec toi. »  
« Je suis désolé Martin. »  
« C'est faux ! Tu n'es absolument pas désolé, c'est ce que tu voulais ! «  Martin ne regardait plus Yann, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Sa voix se fit plus douce : « Je ne contrôle plus rien depuis que tu es là. »  
Yann s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et prit son visage entre ses mains.   
« Martin, la sexualité, ça ne change rien. Ça ne change pas qui tu es. Le fait que tu te rendes compte que tu aimes aussi les hommes, ce n'est pas un drame. Dans le fond, ce n'est qu'un détail. »  
«Qu'un détail ? Mais ça change tout ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir envie de coucher avec un homme.. Tu es arrivé et maintenant je ne pense qu'à ça, tout le temps. »  
« Très bien, alors fais-le alors. » Martin le regarda. Yann respira un grand coup avant de continuer.. 

C'est un coup de poker qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer. « Une nuit, toi et moi. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu verras si c'était passager ou si c'était un désir .. plus permanent. Une nuit, pour me sortir de ta tête. » 

Yann n'avait absolument pas l'intention de laisser Martin l'oublier. Mais il était inutile de parler avec lui dans cet état-là. Il avait besoin d'occulter l'intellectualisation de son désir et de laisser son corps prendre le contrôle. Le corps sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il aime et ce dont il a besoin. Et si le brasier qui s'était allumé dans son estomac depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés la première fois ne lui mentait pas, Yann savait que Martin ne pourrait plus nier la vérité une fois qu'ils se seraient unis de la manière la plus intime qui soit.   
« Tu penses trop.. Laisse toi aller » lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Martin passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla leurs corps ensemble, avec fougue. Le présentateur le guida doucement hors de la pièce. Bientôt la chambre de Yann fut emplie des sons les plus sensuels qui soient. Le bruissements des habits qui glissent sur le sol, les gémissements et les soupirs qui accompagnaient chaque baiser, chaque mouvement des doigts sur les peaux nues, chaque mordillement, chaque frottement. Yann imprimait chaque son dans son esprit comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les entendait. Les sensations étaient si fortes qu'elle le submergeait. Il contrôlait beaucoup moins la situation qu'il ne se l'était figuré au début. Martin était loin d'être passif. Il bougeait sous lui, laissait ses mains vagabonder dans son dos, plus bas. Nichait sa bouche dans son cou, le mordant sensuellement, il gémissait son plaisir dans son oreille. Yann ne s'était pas trompé, le corps sait ce qu'il veut. Martin le comprenait aussi à présent. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un si fort. Les différences avec ce qu'il connaissait d'habitude avec les femmes ne l'avaient même perturbé, enflammé qu'il l'était par la trajet que la langue de Yann suivait lentement le long de son corps, pour s'arrêter à l'endroit précis qui lui avait fait perdre les derniers relents de timidité qui l'entravaient encore. Il avait suivi son instinct, laissé son corps agir sans le commander et il l'avait amené ici, au point où il allait bientôt basculé dans le chaos. Son corps bougeait sans lui à présent, en harmonie avec l'homme au dessus de lui. Ils se consumèrent au même moment, le plaisir les ravageant entièrement, détruisant ce qui n'était pas l'autre dans leurs esprits. 

Martin s'était blotti tout contre Yann une fois le plaisir redescendu, et l'aîné l'avait laissé faire sans broncher. Il avait craint que le jeune homme ne le rejette violemment, une fois qu'il aurait réalisé ce qui venait de se produire entre eux. Car il ne pourrait plus nier à présent : cela avait trop fort, trop puissant entre eux pour être renié maintenant. Il ne lui en parla pas, laissant les discussions pour le lendemain, ce soir-là, il le laissa dormir dans ses bras. Lui ne dormit pas, préférant savourer la présence du jeune homme dans ses draps. Le lendemain, Martin fut tenté de partir en douce mais un regard au visage endormi dans le lit et il n'eut pas le cœur de partir ainsi, sans un mot. Ils parlèrent, se disputèrent, Martin insistant que ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne changeait rien. Il n'y croyait pas lui même, ses défenses étaient faibles et fébriles et Yann les fit taire par un nouveau baiser que Martin lui rendit avec passion. Il en avait été ainsi pendant longtemps : Martin luttant de toutes ses forces mais s'abandonnant à Yann dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. L'acceptation prit du temps, mais il gardait ses angoisses pour lui, refusant de les transformer en un fardeau pour son amant. Leur début fut tourmenté, passionné, au fur et à mesure, le tourment s'en était allé et la passion était restée. Martin avait accepté, avec difficulté, que sa sexualité n'était pas aussi tranchée qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit lors de leur première nuit, il n'en avait jamais voulu à Yann d'avoir bouleversé ses certitudes et ses désirs. 

Mars 2017   
Alors c'était difficile de résumer tout cela à l'homme qui lui faisait face, les yeux curieux. C'était son combat à lui, intime, et même s'il en avait été partie intégrante et le déclencheur, Yann ne se sentait pas les épaules pour rentrer dans les détails..

« Oui.. tu es bisexuel.. C'est comme ça que tu te définis..» Plus exactement « Yann-sexuel » s'amusait souvent à dire le jeune homme, ce qui était une idée qui plaisait beaucoup au présentateur et qui le faisait beaucoup rire.  
« Mais enfin.. » Martin s'agita un peu dans le canapé, visiblement perdu. « Depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Là, j'aime les filles, j'en suis sûr, je sortais avec une avant de commencer à bosser au Supplément..  Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Je te l'ai dit ? »  
« Oui tu m'en as parlé. J'ai vécu la même chose alors tu es venu me voir.. Tu as eu un peu de mal au début mais tu t'y es fait.. avec le temps. Ce n'est plus du tout un problème maintenant.. »  
« D 'accord, mais ma famille le sait, je leur ai dit ? »  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu l'as dit à ta sœur je crois.. Mais pas encore à tes parents.. » Les parents du reporter étaient au courant pour eux deux mais ils n'approuvaient pas vraiment, alors Martin parlait très rarement de cela avec eux. Il les voyait rarement tout court. Martin ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il ne semblait ni en colère, ni dégoûté par cette perspective. Le corps se rappelle de ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il aime et ce dont il a besoin, pensa Yann. Le jeune homme paraissait juste.. curieux. 

«Comment c'est arrivé ? Il y a eu quelqu'un, c'est ça ? » Là voilà, la question que Yann aurait souhaité éviter. Il l'éluda du mieux qu'il pût, lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas vraiment au courant. Martin le regarda un peu déçu..  
« Et.. je suis avec lui maintenant ? » Les arguments de Yann ne l'avaient pas convaincu apparemment, il avait la conviction que quelqu'un était à l'origine de ses questionnements et remises en question. Avant que le présentateur n'ait pu répondre, le jeune homme secoua la tête comme pour chasser un hypothétique portrait de son esprit.. 

« Non, c'est impossible. Si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, quelqu'un qui m'aimait alors il ne me laisserait pas comme ça, avec toutes ces questions et ces doutes. Il ne me ferait pas ça.. »   
Yann sentit son ventre se tordre sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il voulait tellement tout révéler à Martin mais les recommandations du médecin lui revenaient en tête alors il se mordait la langue jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. 

« Tu vas recouvrir la mémoire Martin. Ne te préoccupe pas trop, contente-toi de guérir. Le reste viendra en temps voulu. »   
Le jeune homme soupira avant d'acquiescer.   
« Merci d'être là pour moi Yann. J'ai conscience que je dois t'embêter avec toutes mes questions. Et aussi le fait que je passe mon temps dans ton bureau. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'aime bien être ici avec toi. C'est apaisant en quelque sorte. » Il lui sourit faiblement avant de sortir.   
Yann le regarda partir, tristement. 

 

Les jours avançaient, se transformant en semaines et Martin était de plus en plus troublé. Les rêves qui venaient le torturer se faisaient plus précis, il connaissait le visage de l'homme avec lequel il s'unissait nuit après nuit. C'était Yann. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. C'était sûrement à cause de toutes les émissions qu'il avait regardé. Il était déstabilisé par la relation qui apparaissait à l'écran entre le présentateur et lui. Ils avaient l'air si intimes. Surtout quand Martin était en plateau, les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, les blagues et sous-entendus qui fusaient entre eux.. Les rêves avaient commencé à se faire plus précis après la dernière émission visionnée, celle qu'il avait présenté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Martha lui avait donné en dernier. Celle là l'avait encore plus perturbé que toutes les autres, elle donnait l'impression que le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas, qu'ils avaient tourné juste pour eux. Qu'avait dit Yann durant l'une des émissions de Noël de 2015 ? « On s'aime bien mais on va pas partir en vacances ensemble. » Et après cette déclaration, cette émission, tous ses doutes s'étaient multipliés. Et le visage de Yann était apparu sur le corps de celui qui hantait ses nuits.  
Il essaya de se rappeler, de conjurer ses souvenirs, mais tout était encore embrouillé dans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait de petites choses, des détails de tournage, des conversations, mais le grand cadre qui organiserait tout cela lui échappait toujours.  
Il aurait aimé en parler à son patron, mais il avait l'air assez malheureux ces derniers temps. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Hugo, Pana, Martha .. mais tous éludaient le sujet. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était mal depuis son accident. Mais cela devait être normal, sa perte de mémoire causait pas mal de remous, cela demandait de s'adapter.. Il devait être débordé. 

Peut-être qu'il avait mal cerné leur relation, peut-être que le problème venait de lui. Le contraste entre les rêves torrides qu'il ne cessait de faire sur eux deux et la froideur de l'homme dans la réalité était frappante. Après tout, peut-être en avait-il été amoureux avant son accident, en secret, sans en parler à personne ? Il ne savait pas commenter aborder le sujet ou avec qui.. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de la seule personne qui devait avoir les réponses, celle qui voyait tout. 

« Martin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »   
« Je ne sais pas trop comment t'en parler.. Mais tu as la personne la plus proche de lui alors forcément, si quelqu'un est au courant.. c'est toi. Est-ce que Yann et moi, on a été ensemble ? »  
« J'aurais préféré que tu ne le découvres pas.. » fit Laurent, l'air embarrassé. « Yann et toi n'avez jamais été intimes de cette façon. Mais tu as été amoureux de lui Martin, très amoureux. Il le savait bien sûr ; si tu me poses la question après avoir vu les anciennes émissions, c'est que tu t'es rendu compte que c'était voyant. Yann était parfaitement au courant de tes sentiments et il en a joué. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader.. » ajouta-t-il devant l'air déconfit du reporter. « Mais Yann est comme ça, c'est un présentateur de génie mais humainement.. il y a encore du boulot. »  
« Pourquoi a-t-il joué avec moi.. comment ? » Martin avait du mal à parler, sa gorge était serrée.  
« Il t'a fait attendre, t'a fait croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi alors qu'il n'en a jamais été ainsi.. Il avait peur que tu partes de l'émission alors il t'a manipulé.. Tout en continuant à prendre un nombre incalculable d'amants sous tes yeux, sans aucune gêne. Il n'a jamais réussi à être fidèle à quelqu'un, tu n'as pas été l'exception, à ton grand regret. J'étais contre son attitude, crois-moi.. Je t'ai défendu plusieurs fois.. et ton accident est arrivé. Tu sais.. je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une chance mais presque. Tu peux oublier les souffrances passées, te reconstruire loin des relations néfastes. »

Martin ne disait rien, il réfléchissait, tête baissée. Il ne savait pourquoi mais les paroles du producteur trouvait une résonance funeste chez lui, il avait l'impression de revivre la souffrance qu'il lui décrivait. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Avait-il était écrasé par une relation toxique, à sens unique, avec son patron. Pourtant cela ne correspondait tellement à l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître ces dernières semaines, ni à la relation qu'il voyait à travers l'écran. Alors oui, c'était peut-être de la télévision, mais lui n'était pas acteur, il ne savait pas jouer la comédie.. 

« T'es-tu amusé depuis ton retour ? » lui demandait Laurent. « Es-tu sorti, as-tu fait des rencontres. Cela pourrait t'aider.. Tu es jeune et beau, ce ne sera pas difficile, tu le mérites, après tout ça. Et puis, ça lui apprendrait une leçon. Ne va pas croire qu'il se morfond depuis ton accident, tu vois bien comment il se comporte avec Vincent. Je le soupçonne fortement d'avoir déjà couché avec lui pendant que vous étiez “ensemble”. Tu es bien loin de ses préoccupations, crois-moi. Tu aurais tord de te priver pour lui. Lui ne le fait pas avec toi.»   
Il lui sourit et Martin ressentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos. Sans savoir pourquoi il se méfiait de l'homme qui lui faisait face et ses paroles déclenchèrent une alerte au fond de ce cerveau. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il puisse lui mentir. Laurent avait cru en lui, l'avait embauché, lui avait donné sa chance parmi tous les autres candidats. Il avait eu son intérêt à cœur, pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? Alors qu'il ne connaissait pas Yann, ses pensées, ses actions, son cœur.  
Meurtri par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Il abrégea la conversation et sortit du bureau.


	2. Remembering

« Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? » lança Martin alors que Yann tentait de lui parler, le coupant ainsi dans son élan. Il l'avait évité toute la journée et comptait bien continuer. Il se dirigea donc vers le bar pour prendre les commandes. Il s'accouda au bar en un geste brusque. Il n'avait pas décoléré de ce que Laurent lui avait appris. Il avait eu le temps d'y repenser et cela expliquait plusieurs choses, notamment le fait que personne ne lui apportait de précision sur sa relation avec Yann quand il posait la question. Il maugréait dans sa barbe quand il sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui. 

« Bonsoir » retentit une voix rauque dans son oreille. Il tourna brusquement la tête et rencontra l' océan ébène qui accompagnait cette voix grave. La chevelure mi-longue encadrait un visage qui aurait pu être doux, sans compter le nez long et fin qui lui donnait un caractère particulier. La bouche était fine mais sensuelle et le sourire qui l'animait était dirigé droit vers Martin. Il devait avoir son âge. 

« Bonsoir » balbutia Martin, les paumes soudainement moites. 

Il n'y avait donc plus de doute à avoir, il était aussi attiré par les hommes maintenant.. Il tenta de chasser les doutes de sa tête alors que l'autre engageait la conversation. Il s'appelait Ethan, travaillait dans une boîte d'édition et tentait d'échapper à un afterwork éprouvant. Martin jeta brièvement un regard vers sa table pour voir si on l'observait mais Yann était en profonde conversation avec Vincent et les autres blaguaient autour d'eux. Seul Laurent le regardait et il leva son verre dans sa direction en un signe d'encouragement. Voyant qu'il ne manquait pas au groupe, il accepta la proposition d'aller s'asseoir au calme un peu plus loin pour parler.  
La conversation d'Ethan était drôle et brillante. Il savait écouter aussi. Martin lui raconta ses déboires avec sa mémoire et il lui prêta une oreille attentive. Il connaissait le travail du reporter et lui donna ses impressions, ses souvenirs, ses encouragements même. Martin ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, oublieux du reste du monde, avant que Martha ne vienne le chercher. Les collègues d'Ethan étaient partis depuis longtemps, non sans avoir jeté un regard appréciateur au jeune homme à ses côtés. 

« Martin, on va manger, tu viens avec nous ? » demanda Martha, précautionneuse.  
Martin jeta un regard hésitant à son compagnon de table. Il rechignait à le quitter maintenant et à briser le beau moment qu'il vivait, jolie bulle sans amnésie, mensonges et dissimulations. Il sentait les yeux de Yann qui lui brûlaient le dos, non loin de là. Il les fixait depuis tout à l'heure, Ethan lui avait fait remarquer. Sentant la colère tordre son estomac à nouveau, il prit sa décision.  
« Non merci Martha, c'est gentil mais Ethan et moi, on va manger de notre côté. Amusez-vous bien, on se voit demain. »  
La jeune femme hocha la tête, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Elle semblait soucieuse tout d'un coup. Elle les salua et se dirigea vers Yann, Laurent et Hugo qui étaient restés à les attendre. Quand elle leur donna sa décision, Martin ne vit pas l'air inquiet de son ami, celui triomphant de Laurent et la peine griffer les traits de son patron. Il s'était déjà retourné vers la tentation que représentait Ethan.  
Ils riaient doucement quand Yann fit irruption près d'eux. Il y avait de la précipitation dans ses mouvements, une agitation incontrôlée. 

« Martin, je peux te parler une minute ? » Martin ouvrit la bouche pour répandre son acide contre le quarantenaire mais Ethan choisit de s'éclipser pour remplir leurs verres. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Yann parut surpris par l'agressivité de son amant mais il ne s'appesantit pas dessus.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Martin mais arrête. Tu ne connais pas ce type, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. »  
« Oh crois-moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il veut, et je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de lui donner. Je suis célibataire non ? » Il avait sifflé la dernière phrase entre ses dents, observant la réaction de son interlocuteur. On aurait crû qu'il l'avait giflé.  
« Martin, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu es malade. Amnésique. » corrigea-t-il devant l'air furibond de Martin. « Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. »  
« Je ne vois pourquoi je regretterais quoi que ce soit.  Apparemment, toi tu ne t'en ai pas privé ! »  
« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Yann ne comprenait plus rien, et la colère froide qui se lisait dans les yeux de Martin était pire que tout, pire encore que l'indifférence du début.  
« Laurent m'a tout raconté. Le fait que tu n'as jamais eu de sentiments pour moi, que tu as joué avec ce que je ressentais pour toi depuis le début.. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde me cache des choses depuis le début. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver pour toi. »  
« Martin, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Laurent t'a menti d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Jamais. »  
Le reporter leva une main entre eux deux.

« Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. »  
« Martin... je t'en prie. » Yann saisit le bras de Martin, qui était encore assis. Il se dégagea brusquement.  
« Garde tes prières pour Vincent. Vas t'en. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire. Contrairement à Laurent, toi je ne te connais pas.»  
Devant la dureté de ses paroles et de ce regard qu'il avait autrefois connu si doux, Yann sentit son cœur vriller et partir à la dérive. Il le regardait avec un mépris infini, qu'il n'avait connu qu'une seule fois auparavant. Vaincu, il battit en retraite, la tête basse et le cœur brisé. 

Dehors Laurent l'attendait. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire triomphant. Yann se pencha sur le trottoir, le souffle court. Il sembla un instant qu'il allait vomir les restes de son cœur explosé en mille morceaux , là sur le pavé parisien. Laurent s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son épaule courbée. 

« ça doit faire mal, n'est-ce pas ? De voir celui que tu aimes dans les bras d'un autre. Car après ce qui vient de se passer, ils vont coucher ensemble, tu peux en être sûr. Besoin de soulager la colère et la frustration. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Murmura Yann, un filet de voix presque inaudible s'échappant de ses lèvres glacées.  
Laurent marchait lentement autour de lui, allant et venant tel un requin attendant le meilleur moment pour achever sa proie mal en point.  
« Que tu jouais avec lui, que tu ne l'aimais pas, que tu couchais avec tout le monde sous son nez, que tu le rendais malheureux. Et que sa seule chance de bonheur était loin de toi. Pour résumer, que tu ne savais pas être fidèle. Ça au moins, c'est la vérité. »  
Yann avait fermé les yeux. Il sentait les larmes perler au coin de ses paupières. 

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé. »  
« En acte, peut-être pas.. Mais en pensée..Je peux dire exactement à chaque fois tu y as pensé. Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait. »  
« Tu ne nous sépareras pas comme ça. »  
« Bien sûr que si. Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile que ça d'ailleurs.. » Il lui donna une tape dans le dos que Yann visualisa brièvement comme un coup de poignard.  
« Maintenant nous sommes quittes. A demain Yann. » Il partit, le laissant seul avec son désespoir et sa trahison. 

 

Aux lueurs de matin, Martin quitta l'appartement d'Ethan, le cœur serré. Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, il regrettait. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait passé un moment avec le jeune homme ; c'est même lui qui avait initié leurs ébats et il avait aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais le rêve qui était venu ensuite l'avait profondément troublé, plus encore que les précédents. Il n'avait pas rêvé de plaisirs charnels cette fois-ci mais d'une discussion plus intime, plus tendre.

Février 2016 

 

Martin se tourna vers son amant qui était déjà réveillé et qui l'observait.  
« Je t'ai tellement manqué que tu m'observes dans mon sommeil maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement en saisissant une mèche grise avec affection.  
« Il y a un peu de ça, » lui répondit avec tendresse avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser doucement.  
Martin en profita pour les faire basculer doucement, Yann sur le dos et lui allongé sur le corps de son amant. Il nicha son nez au creux de son cou et caressa son ventre doucement, du bout des doigts. Ils profitaient de cette accalmie avant que la passion ne vienne les réclamer à nouveau. Ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre bien longtemps..  
« Je repensais aux invités de tout à l'heure.. » murmura Yann dans le silence de leur chambre.  
« Lesquels ? »  
« Les auteurs du livre sur le triolisme et l'avantage de l'amour à plusieurs.. Tu pourrais toi ? »  
« De quoi ? Avoir un autre amant ou accepter que toi tu en ai un ? »  
« Les deux. Moi je pourrais pas. Je n'envisage pas de te partager. Ça me rendrait fou je crois, de te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. »  
« C'est vrai que tu acceptes déjà difficilement de voir un invité me dire bonjour en duplex, c'est pour qu'on couche à trois dans le même lit.  Et on parle des crises sur les gens que j'interviewe ? Bonjour Pablinho» répliqua Martin en riant.

Yann le pinça doucement pour le faire sursauter.  
« Tu n'es pas mieux je te signale, tu m'as fait une crise parce que je regardais trop James McAvoy l'autre fois ; même Benoit Hamon y est passé. Et ne parlons du scandale que tu me fais à chaque fois que Vincent est sur le plateau.. »  
« ça va j'ai compris !  Pour McAvoy, je veux bien comprendre. Mais Hamon et Vincent, je ne suis pas d'accord. »  
« Tu sais bien que je ne regarderais jamais Vincent comme ça. Il est sympa mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon style. »  
« J'espère bien ! » fit Martin, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. « En tout cas, cette discussion montre bien que les plans à trois, c'est pas pour nous.  
« Bah si James McAvoy passe un jour sur Paris... Aïe, arrête ça ! » Le reporter l'avait mordu à l'épaule. Il l'embrassa au même endroit pour apaiser la sensation de picotement.  
« Tu parles. Tu lui arracherais les yeux à la seconde où il poserait un doigt sur moi. »  
Yann inversa leur position et embrassa son amant avec langueur.  
« Possible.. De tout façon, ce n'est pas faisable notre lit est trop petit. »  
Ils rirent doucement avant de laisser le désir les submerger à nouveau. 

 

Martin s'était réveillé le cœur battant, un désir inassouvi animant son bas-ventre. Il était parti sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas laissé son numéro de téléphone, et il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de revoir Ethan.  
Il dût se rendre au travail directement, sans prendre le temps de rentre chez lui. Quand il arriva, Yann n'était encore pas là. Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment c'était inhabituel. De ce qu'il avait observé, il était toujours le premier arrivé. Il vaqua à ses occupations pour l'émission du soir, maintenant qu'il était au point sur l'actualité internationale, il avait repris son rôle au sein de l'équipe en attendant de pouvoir partir en reportage bientôt. Il croisa Yann devant l'ascenseur alors que celui-ci arrivait. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Le présentateur avisa les vêtements de Martin qui étaient les mêmes que ceux de la veille, et dans un soupir peiné il détourna le regard et se rendit dans son bureau sans prononcer un mot. Martin eut l'impulsion subite de se précipiter à sa suite mais il se retint. Ils passèrent leur journée loin de l'autre. Le reporter ne comprenait pas pourquoi voir son aîné si mal lui faisait autant de peine. S'il l'avait autant fait souffrir que ça avant son accident , cela n'aurait pas dû le peiner autant, si ? 

L'émission se déroula sans encombre même si le maquillage dissimulait à peine les cernes nées d'une nuit sans sommeil et les yeux rougies et mornes d'une âme triste. Le jeune envoyé spécial ne savait pas quoi penser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve embarquer par Hugo et Martha à la fin de l'émission. 

« Martin, il faut qu'on te le dise maintenant. C'est allé beaucoup trop loin. Il faut qu'on parle de Yann et toi. »  
« Pas la peine Martha, Laurent m'a déjà tout raconté. »  
« Il ne faut pas écouter Laurent quand Yann est concerné Martin. Ils étaient ensemble tu vois. En couple. » précisa-t-elle devant les yeux agrandis par la surprise du jeune homme. « Yann l'a quitté parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un autre homme. De toi. »  
« Martin, Yann et toi, vous êtes en couple depuis plus de deux ans. » ajouta Hugo.  
« Yann n'a pas voulu te le dire parce que les médecins ont demandé à ce qu'on ne te brusque pas, que tu retrouves tes souvenirs seuls, progressivement.. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir.. »  
« Il te l'a dit ? » demanda Martin brusquement.  
« Il n'a pas besoin.. je le connais par cœur. Vous vous aimez Martin. Passionnément. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas encore, peut-être que tu ne t'en rappelleras jamais. Mais cet homme t'aime, je t'en prie, vas lui parler. Il en a besoin. »  
Martin acquiesça, le visage sombre. Les révélations d'Hugo et Martha tourbillonnaient dans son esprit en un fracas apocalyptique telles des vautours fondant sur la charogne de ses souvenirs. Il avait du mal à respirer, trop de choses remontaient d'un seul coup. Leurs mots avaient rouvert des portes fermement verrouillées jusqu'à présent. Les voix passées piquaient son cerveau, les images défilaient sous ses paupières en une cascade infernale. 

« On a peut-être été trop fort » fit Hugo inquiet, en voyant son ami respirer difficilement, appuyé contre le mur extérieur des studios pour tenir debout.  
« Viens Martin, on te ramène. » Le reporter secoua la tête avec vigueur, il avait besoin d'air, de marcher.. D'être seul. Ils insistèrent mais il ne céda pas et à contre-coeur, ils le laissèrent partir. 

Il ne savait pas exactement où aller, il savait avec qui il avait envie d'être cependant. Il avait besoin de voir Yann, de lui parler. Il était assailli de souvenirs, mais tout se mélangeait, formant une masse dense et épaisse, il avait besoin de s'aérer. Il laissa ses pieds le guider à travers Paris, ses pensées gambadant entre son corps en ébullition et les pavés froids de la ville.  
Soudain tout son corps fut parcouru par un frémissement, il s'arrêta en face de l'immeuble haussmannien de belle qualité. Il sût immédiatement : Yann habitait là. Ses pieds l'avaient guidé ici sans qu'il leur demandent. Il hésita un moment devant la porte puis quelqu'un sortit de l'immeuble et sans hésiter plus longtemps, il se glissa dans l’entrebâillement et monta jusqu'à l'appartement. Il frappa et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il s'attendit pas à ce qu'il vit quand il ouvrit la porte. 

Yann avait le visage ravagé.. Il avait pleuré, ça c'était certain. Les larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses traits. Il semblait minuscule dans son pull bleu, si vulnérable. UCLA.. même le pull lui semblait familier. Les larmes menaçaient de revenir maintenant que Martin était là. Le jeune homme les voyait s'approcher lentement, rivière menaçant de déborder au coin de ses paupières.Il le dévorait des yeux et son cœur se déchirait en même temps. Martin lui rendit son regard et pénétra dans l'appartement. Le quarantenaire avait un regard hanté, indécis comme s'il doutait de la présence du plus jeune. Il l'agrippa doucement par la manche et le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Martin. » La voix était rauque et grave, mais faible, comme si des sanglots l'avaient malmenée. Le reporter se sentit fondre devant la tendresse qui émanait de cette voix. Yann le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu et il eût la brusque réminiscence d'autres regards, tout aussi adorateurs, sans pouvoir en arrêter un dans le temps. Il avait été dans une colère folle dans les rues de Paris, furieux qu'on lui ait menti ainsi, se sentant humilié d'avoir été ainsi manipulé sans son consentement. C'était sa mémoire, sa vie bon sang. Et tous s'étaient arrangés avec la vérité sans le consulter, sa propre vie ! Il en avait voulu à Yann de l'avoir laissé affronter cette épreuve seul. C'était cela qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Mais devant ses yeux devenus gris par la tempête et la désolation, il s'en rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui avait le plus souffert dans ces épreuves. 

« Tu m'as menti. » souffla-t-il sans agressivité. Yann le fixait, la douleur au bord des yeux. Martin se rapprocha doucement. « Tu as dit qu'on était qu'amis. Mais c'est faux, on est plus que ça. » Juste l'espace d'un souffle entre eux à présent. « On est ensemble toi et moi pas vrai ? »

Yann hocha la tête lentement.  
« Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit bon sang ! Tout ce temps perdu. »  
« J'en crevais d'envie Martin ! Tous les jours, je rêvais de le dire, que tu t'en souviennes. Mais il fallait te ménager et après je n'ai plus eu le courage... Il fallait que j'attende. »  
« Combien de temps ? Toi et moi ? »  
« On a toujours plus au moins été proches, ambigus mais officiellement.. ça fait 2 ans. »  
« Et tu m'aimes ? »  
« Tellement Martin. Trop sûrement. » Yann n'osait plus le regarder à présent.  
« Et moi ? Est-ce que je t'aime ? » Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler librement. Martin s'en voulut de sa question mais il avait besoin d'entendre sa réponse.  
« Je le pense, oui. Tu me l'as dit souvent. Tu me l'as crié, tu me l'as murmuré, tu me l'as écrit..  Je crois que tu m'aimes aussi. »  
Brusquement, il était dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. « Ne pars Martin, tu m'as tellement manqué, reste, je t'en supplie.. Reste avec moi. » Le reporter sentait l'eau salée dans son cou. Il sentait une chaleur monter lentement et irradier depuis l'épicentre de son ventre. Un désir farouche de protéger le corps qui se collait au sien. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes et le guida vers la canapé pour qu'ils s'y installent. Chaque geste avait une résonance particulière ici, comme s'il était l'écho qu'un geste fantôme effectué maintes fois auparavant.

« Yann, dis moi tout d'accord?Je veux tout savoir sur nous deux. Quand on s'est rencontré, qui a embrassé qui en premier, la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, nos voyages, nos disputes, je veux tout savoir. »  
Yann hocha la tête et lui tendit son téléphone. Martin vit leur conversation défiler sous ses yeux : leurs piques, leurs mots d'amour, ses textos inquiets quand Yann avait été malade, quand lui l'avait été aux Etats-Unis, leurs chamailleries quand ils avaient été jaloux. Il sentit ses joues rougir devant leurs messages intimes, ambigus ou provocateurs. Il vit leur vie éloignée par les kilomètres et leur vie à deux à Paris aussi. Yann ne lui avait pas menti : il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était même la dernière chose qu'il lui avait écrit avant d'avoir son accident. 

« Je t'ai aimé la première fois que je t'ai vu. Le premier baiser a eu lieu en Afrique du Sud dans ma chambre d'hôtel. C'est la première fois que tu embrassais un homme alors tu as pris peur. La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour c'était en décembre 2014, ici-même. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais quand tu es revenu d'un reportage au Maroc et que tu t'es fait arrêté. Toi tu me l'as dit après l'attentat du Bataclan. On est allé à Venise tous les deux, on a du mal à quitter notre chambre d'hôtel. »  
« On voyait le grand canal de notre chambre.. »  
Yann releva la tête si vite qu'il sentit ses os craquer dangereusement.  
« Je me rappelle du verre de vin qu'on a bu en regardant la ville, la nuit. Il était délicieux. Je pouvais le goûter à nouveau sur tes lèvres après. » continua Martin, en venant effleurer la bouche de Yann du bout de ses doigts. Les yeux du présentateur se fermèrent sous la légère douceur.  
« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix que le désir rendait rocailleuse.  
« Je me rappelle de l'Afrique du Sud. Il faisait terriblement chaud, on était ensemble tout le temps. J'avais terriblement envie de t'embrasser je crois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et puis tu l'as fait. Je ne sais plus où..J'avais le dos contre quelque chose et toi contre moi, tes mains sur mes hanches. J'étais terrifié mais j'en crevais d'envie.  J'ai été insupportable avec toi.. J'ai hésité longtemps.. »  
« Ce n'était pas facile comme changement. Tu t'en es bien tiré. » 

Le silence se fit entre eux un moment.  
« Mais si on est ensemble, ça veut dire que je t'ai trompé.. » fit Martin d'un air peiné. Il ne voulait pas être ce genre de personnes, il avait toujours méprisé ceux qui trompaient leur partenaire.  
Yann ne dit rien et baissa la tête, les poings serrés, les articulations blanchies par la pression. Le reporter fut à nouveau témoin de la peine qu'avait enduré son amant, en son absence. Il imagina ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en le sachant avec quelqu'un d'autre la nuit dernière. Il s'en voulut affreusement et ressentit à nouveau le désir farouche de protéger l'être en face de lui. Il le prit soudainement dans ses bras et le sentit se figer avant de se relaxer dans leur étreinte. Yann se colla tout contre lui et ils s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, leurs corps si étroitement liés qu'on peinait à les distinguer. Martin s'excusait à son oreille mais Yann sentait surtout son parfum et savourait d'avoir son compagnon avec lui enfin, sa chaleur le réchauffant doucement. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il reparte, il ne sentait pas capable d'être éloigné de lui maintenant. 

Il commença avec un baiser léger et doux au creux de l'épaule. Voyant que le jeune homme ne le repoussait pas, il continua lentement sa progression, savourant la texture velouté de la peau de son compagnon. Il la connaissait par cœur mais il avait l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. Il pensa à l'homme qui avait eu l'opportunité de le toucher lui aussi et il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Martin sur le fait d'accepter de partager l'amour de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas partager Martin, c'était impossible. L'idée l'avait torturée toute la nuit, ne le laissant pas trouver le repos. Il aurait tout donner pour que cet homme ne s'approche pas de son compagnon. Pour l'espoir de lui faire oublier, il l'embrassa longuement, avec force. 

Martin ne savait pas s'il devait interrompre le baiser ou continuer, tout allait trop vite. Il venait à peine d'apprendre qu'il était en couple avec l'homme pressé contre lui. Mais la main de Yann vint caresser son ventre doucement et des frissons commencèrent à le parcourir. Yann se redressa et le regarda avec une tendresse infinie. Martin ne pût pas le repousser, il n'en eût pas envie. Le présentateur scruta son visage, cherchant le moindre signe d'hésitation ou de retrait, ne trouvant rien de tout ça, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes passionnément. Martin lui rendit avec fougue, un fourmillement parcourant son cerveau. Il eut soudain l'impression de l'embrasser mille fois : le souvenir d'autres baisers venant danser sous ses yeux. Les mains de Yann étaient partout, elles exploraient avec ferveur et Martin sentit bientôt l'air plus frais sur sa peau alors que son pull atterrissait sur le sol. Sur une intuition il passa la main dans les boucles grisonnantes du plus vieux et tira doucement. Le gémissement qui lui répondit lui indiqua qu'il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct. La suite des événements se déroula de la même façon. Il eût la confirmation que leurs corps se connaissaient déjà. Yann savait exactement où appuyer, quel centimètre de peau mordiller ou caresser pour lui faire brusquement perdre pied encore et encore. L'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois se superposa à celle de le faire pour la énième fois toujours avec le même plaisir, sans gêne ni maladresse. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent avec tendresse alors que son amant lui murmurait des paroles tendres à l'oreille en accompagnant chaque coup de rein, souvenirs du passé et promesses d'avenir mélangées, excuses et pardons fusionnés.  
Ils mirent du temps à reprendre pied après cela, le plaisir avait été si puissant, tellement empreint de sentiments contradictoires, qu'il avait tout dévasté. 

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça. » souffla Martin dans la pénombre de la chambre.  
« C'est loin d'être notre première fois. Même si tu dois avoir cette impression. » lui répondit Yann avec un petit rire en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.  
« Quoi on le fait si souvent que ça ? »  
« On.. se rattrape quand tu reviens on va dire. ». Un rire intime les lia tous les deux. Yann le regardait les yeux brillants. « Tu m'as tant manqué. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. »  
« Je suis désolé. De ne pas me rappeler, pour l'autre.. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais été avec lui, je te jure.. »  
« Je sais, je sais, j'ai été idiot. Et Laurent.. » Il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de se calmer, « Il en a profité. J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû anticiper ça.. Ne te reproche rien. »

Martin soupira et se rapprocha encore plus. L'intimé semblait surgir d'elle même, naturelle et sans gêne. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, et s'endormirent.

Martin se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. La chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité et il regarda l'homme assoupi à ses côtés. Il absorba chaque contour de son visage et soudain la sensation le frappa de plein fouet, comme un barrage qui cède brutalement : il aimait cet homme. Chaque cellule de son corps le savait, s'en souvenait. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Il ne souvenait pas encore de tous leurs moments, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait. C'était un début. 

Il déambula dans l'appartement et là encore, une sensation étrange dans chaque pièce, un fantôme familier. Il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait chaque pièce car il pouvait les nommer avant d'y entrer. Il connaissait le contenu de chaque placard. Il pouvait entendre l'écho de leurs rires en s'asseyant dans le sofa. Il était devenu un fantôme hantant ses propres souvenirs. Cela l'étourdissait, il sentait l'angoisse monter lentement. L'impression que sa mémoire était à portée de main et mais qu'il était dans le noir et il ne pouvait que l'effleurer sans jamais la saisir. Il n'entendit pas Yann arriver mais il sentit sa chaleur l'envelopper alors qu'il le prit dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait quand le plus vieux essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. Leur baiser eût le goût du sel. Soudain un éclair dans son cerveau : un baiser au clair de lune dans la chaleur de l'été, ses cheveux encore mouillés, le sable chaud sous les pieds nus, le mur brûlant contre son dos, le goût de l'eau salée sur leurs lèvres. Les sensations reviennent en premier, les sentiments s'y mêlent discrètement, les images viennent ensuite. 

Une fois le voile levé, les actes précédents se rejouent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ils passèrent la journée à explorer les affaires de Martin. Il comprit rapidement que s'il se sentait chez lui ici c'est parce que c'était aussi sa maison depuis son retour des Etats-Unis. 

Les souvenirs en eux-mêmes apparurent au compte-goutte et Martin se réappropria lentement sa propre vie. Les reportages aidèrent beaucoup, les anecdotes de Clément aussi. L'impression de vivre en parallèle avec une vie passée inconnue disparut lentement même si le sentiment de ne plus savoir ce qui était un souvenir ou un rêve revenait le hanter parfois. Yann était là dans ces moments compliqués, ils étaient plus fusionnels que jamais. Chaque fois que Martin se rappelait d'eux, son cœur semblait se renforcer un peu plus. Le jeune homme prit l'habitude de lui envoyer un message chaque jour contenant le souvenir d'un moment à deux. Bientôt le présentateur fit de même et il se rendit compte à quel point il chérissait ce qu'ils avaient vécu et à quel point il était chanceux que le jeune homme soit toujours avec à ses côtés. 

 

Epilogue : 

Martin regardait Yann de l'autre côté du bureau. Il venait de rentrer et une nouvelle figurine ornait désormais le bureau du présentateur. Enfin dès que celui-ci aurait fini de la changer de place. 

« Nan mais je veux qu'on la voit bien, je l'aime beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »  
« Rien, tu m'as manqué. Et j'ai compris quelque chose aussi pendant que je t'étais dans l'avion pour revenir. »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Je serai retombé amoureux de toi. Amnésie ou pas, j'aurais été amoureux de toi à nouveau. Ça avait déjà commencé et je crois qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre ça. » 

Yann rougit et sentit son cœur battre plus fort.  
« Pareil pour moi, amnésique ou pas, sans tes souvenirs ou avec, tu restes mon Martin. »  
Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Martin vit Laurent traverser le couloir du coin de l'oeil. Il l'abandonna à ses occupations un instant et partit confronter son patron. 

« Je vois que tu vas mieux Martin, je suis ravi. » lui déclara Laurent d'une voix suave.  
« Merci, c'est très gentil à toi..  Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu aies follement aidé en essayant de nous séparer Yann et moi. » Il leva la paume de sa main vers le plus âgé quand il le fit ouvrir la bouche.  
« Epargne ta salive. Je connais tes raisons et j'aurais pu les pardonner si la manière de faire n'avait pas été aussi dégueulasse. Tu t'es senti trahi et tu as voulu te venger, grand bien t'en fasse. Mais en utilisant comme ça l'amnésie d'un homme pour lui faire du mal à lui et à celui qu'il aime, ce n'est pas Yann que tu as trahi, ce n'est même pas moi..C'est toi que tu as renié. Tes valeurs, tes combats ce qui faisait de toi un homme bien. J'espère que tu as savouré ta vengeance, parce qu'elle a été aussi éphémère que ta honte sera longue à oublier. J'espère que tu arriveras un jour à pouvoir te regarder à nouveau dans un glace. A ta place, je n'y arriverais pas. » 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son amant. Maintenant que sa bataille pour retrouver ses souvenirs étaient en passe d'être gagnée, il avait hâte d'en créer de nouveaux. 

 

FIN


End file.
